


Mistletoe

by ofmoonlightandstardust



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmoonlightandstardust/pseuds/ofmoonlightandstardust
Summary: The one where you have to explain to Newt what this little bundle of leaves above the two of you has to do with possible feelings the two of you share.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you haven't seen me on here before that's because I am (partly) migrating from Tumblr where I used to (still am) posting fanfiction under @ofmoonlightandstardust. Besides that, thank you for reading<3

Your heart warmed when you heard the cheery laughter coming from the inside of what was now Queenie and Jacob’s apartment. While you walked up the stairs you silently smiled at the little bundle of green hanging in front of the door that led into the house, shaking your head. That must be Queenie’s work, you thought, slipping your gloves into the pockets of your jackets, opening the wooden front door and embracing the warm air that hit your cold cheeks as soon as you entered. Happily, you shook out your hair, sighing at the snowflakes that flew out, leaving quite the puddle in the doorway to their apartment. The puddle disappeared with the smallest flick of your wand.

As soon as you knocked someone, apparently very excited, ripped up the door with a lot of motion. You sniggered as you saw Queenie’s head pocking out, Jacob right behind her. The Christmas door wreath dropped to the ground with a thud. You sniggered, bending down to hand it over to Queenie who just smiled at you before pretending to be mad.

‘Y/N….’, she whined. ‘You’re late’, she scolded jokingly, hands on her hips and shaking her head at you, smiling as she repositioned the wreath.

‘I am so sorry, Love. Got stuck in somewhat of a snowstorm’, you retorted, shrugging before attacking her with a hug. She giggled as you pulled you away from her, winking at Jacob.

‘You are a witch, silly. You could have used magic to help you’, she joked as you greeted Jacob with a warm hug and handed over the cake you brought. You took a few steps inside, trying to wiggle out of your coat.

‘I know I know. But I am soooo in love with snow these days’, you swooned, fanning yourself. She snorted at you and smiled slightly.

‘You know you can’t fool me, Sweetie’, she teased, referring to the conversations the two recently had on the lack of your love life and what she called the chance to change it on the spot if you dared. But you didn’t dare. As cute and nice as the idea was, you didn’t want to force one of your best friends, Newt Scamander into an idea Queenie had. Did she even read his mind, or did she just not want to see you disappointed? You slightly cringed, eying her suspiciously. She had probably read that you had wandered around an extra half of an hour to think about what and if to ever say something to the very man and crush that was waiting for you to join the group in celebration of the first advent.

‘Queenie!’, you scolded. ‘You didn’t say anything, did you?’, you asked, panic showing on your face.

‘No no no, not like that’, she responded quickly. She averted her eyes, a strange thing for your best friend to do. She was always open and bubbly but when it came to romantic feelings you knew you were a tiny bit sour to talk to. She looked up, eyes wide open.

‘Y/N…I just want you to be happy’, she smiled at you, sympathy in her soft eyes. ‘The two of you would make a good pair. Newt needs someone as kind as you. And you’re hilarious. That’s why you’re my best friend. But we’ll see how the evening proceeds.,’ she stated in a sing-song voice, leaving you to follow her into the living room to join the others. You refrained to think more about your unrequited love for the second and entered the lounge.

What you didn’t know was that the happy chatter you had already heard from the outside had been about you. Not specifically you or in a bad way but about Newt and his feelings for the girl who was still missing in the circle. Theseus might have dropped a certain hint into the room, but everyone already knew about it and was looking forward to the day any of you would confess their feelings to the other. For them it was so clearly noticeable, the lingering looks, the shy advances, the stuttering only that this time they had confronted Newt about it.

As you tapped into the room, everyone quieted. All were draped around the fireplace crackling in the corner, dressed in similar cozy sweaters, hair messy from the winter attire, eyes shining with the joy that Christmas was coming closer. But right now, there were looking at you. Everyone greeted you with a cheer, urging you to sit down. Everyone except for Newt, who seemed to be very focused on the pattern of the carpet.

Confusion in your gaze as you awkwardly stood in the room, hesitant to decide where to squeeze in. You saw that there was barely any space left around the fireplace, not wanting to squeeze between Queenie, Jacob, and Tina on the couch. You would probably fit between Theseus and Newt sitting on the cushioned ground, the former grinning at you brightly, winking, the latter seemingly ignoring you further. Your mood immediately dropped a bit.

Theseus smiled brightly at you and stood up, holding his arms open to you. As he embraced you in a warm hug you smiled, returning the favor and nodding as he padded on the place in between him and his brother for you to sit down.

Newt on the other hand only saw pure joy, not the insecurity of his reaction to you, on your face as you hugged his older brother. Wasn’t it enough that the rest had bothered him for the whole evening about his unrequited feelings for Y/N. No, she was definitely liking his brother more, he thought. The patterned carpet under the couch table became quite interesting, he thought as he avoided your gaze as you wanted to greet him. He was embarrassed already.

As you squeezed in between the brothers you nervously folded your hands in your lap. Was it something you did as to why Newt ignored you? Something you had said but didn’t remember?

‘Hey, Newt. H-how are y-, are you okay?’, you asked hesitantly. Before he could find the courage to respond, Queenie shot in.

‘We pestered him a little’, Queenie laughed, clapping her hand excitedly. You frowned as Tina giggled and elbowed her sister into the side. She swatted her arm away in response, grinning boldly at you.

‘Not gonna say, you have to ask for yourself I suppose. I’m gonna get the cake’, she said, still grinning as she winked at you, hinting at Newt whose face had reddened quite a bit. ‘Me too’, Jacob noted, followed by Tina.

You frowned, helpless. Newt seemed really uncomfortable, looking as if he was sick as you turned to face him.

‘Are you alright, love?’, you asked, concern lacing your voice. Slowly, you lifted your hand to his arm, trying to comfort him. You knew that Newt didn’t like to be teased. You knew your friends meant well but Newt still hadn’t spoken a single word with you today.

But Newt just froze under your touch, shaking off your hand and excused himself from you. He said he needed some cold air. You swallowed, eyes burning. As you slightly lifted your gaze Theseus on your other side, insecure you noticed the funny look he had on his face, head slightly tilted.

‘Was it something I said?’, you whispered, eyes on the floor, not being able to meet his eyes. Your feeling towards him were out anyway, weren’t they? Maybe Newt was more than appalled by them.

‘Nope’, he announced, smirking at you, eyes filled with sympathy for you.

‘What?’, you asked in confusion.

‘I think you might have to find that out for yourself’, he said, squeezing your shoulder and hinting towards the door with his. Your eyes followed him to the door that led outside.

‘Uhm…okay’, you agreed and slowly rose.

You decided to find out for yourself why all your friends seemed odd this evening. What had happened the hour you missed? 

You hesitated for a few seconds before opening the door to the front porch, hand lingering on the doorknob. The door opened quietly, and the cold air hit your face. Newt was sitting right at the top of the front stairs of the veranda, head resting on his arms he was staring out into the streets, gaze absent, mind wandering somewhere else, deep in his thought. He didn’t seem to notice you or didn’t want to, until you reached the stairs, sitting yourself down beside him, shivering as you felt the cold through your coat, slowly creeping up to you. As you turned your head, you took in his side profile, his messy curls out in the open, laced with one or two snowflakes, half illuminated by the streetlight on the opposite side of the street.

You took in a sharp breath. You were always taken back by how handsome Newt Scamander looked from up close. As his features were often overlooked by his posture and the way he carried himself you never failed to notice the rawness, the pureness of the man who was sitting next to you. The messy curls half covering his deep eyes, a mixture of green and blue, and the many freckles that had exploded in his face during the last summer months. You felt your throat tighten. You would probably never get enough of him.

But Newt Scamander was well aware of your presence. As much as his mind had uproar he wasn’t able to get himself to spit out a full sentence inside. At least greet her you idiot, he had thought. But even now he still didn’t, staring out into the dark, unable to move as his cheeks heated up, even in the cold winter air. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down. If he wasn’t so damn nervous. All he wanted was to feel comfortable around you. His heart was beating to his chest. ‘She could probably hear it’, he thought. He was lucky enough you even made it so far as to come out into the cold to get him back inside. A friend, not more -not for someone like him.

‘Newt’, you whispered after what had felt like an eternity. The redness in his face made you concerned. He had to come back inside. He was freezing, and you still didn’t know what was off. All you wanted for him was to feel comfortable around you again, like a friend- at least. You thought about how you would deal with your feelings later.

‘Please look at me’, you pleaded, a little bit hesitant, almost too quiet for him to hear. He couldn’t resist. Your smooth voice was like music in his ears. But he was afraid. For rejection, for what these feelings did to him.

But in that same moment he decided he couldn’t live without telling. Without telling you that he loved you, wanted you as more than a friend. He would make it through that. And Newt Scamander prepared for rejection. Maybe it would help him to get over you even though that is the least he wanted.

‘I have to tell you…’, you both started at the same time, heads turning, looking at each other in surprise. A slight smile showed on your face. His heart skipped a beat at that and he was able to really take in your face, not in secret like so often when you talked to the others or where busy helping him out. Your eyes, the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, curious but loving. Smiling to yourself as you lowered your eyes first, Newt observed how your eyelashes cast shadows over your cheeks. ‘Extraordinary’, he thought, his hopes never failing to creep up on him.

‘Can’, you started, cringing at the insecurity in your voice. ‘…maybe go first?’ As you succeeded to tear your eyes from the stairs you found his eyes still lingering on your face, less distant than before. You felt heat creep up your chest but Newt looked away in an instant as you caught him. You saw him swallowing, running a hand through his hair while his eyes were fixed on the stairs beside you.

‘I-i am sorry for being…me’, he confessed, voice lowered so it was almost impossible for you to understand.

‘It’s not like I-I want to’, he confessed ‘…sometimes’. You fully turned towards him, curious. You dared to squeeze his arm lightly, letting you know you were listening. Waiting. This time he didn’t retreat. He even seemed to turn more towards you.

‘I know I am quite boring, and people have told me enough to know that I am q-quite annoying. I know you don’t want me like I do, but I d-do’, he breathed. His heart continued to beat to his chest as you took in a sharp breath, not believing your ears.

‘I like you…very quite much actually.’ Newt let out a ragged breath, avoiding your eyes at all cost, arms crossed in front of him as if he was preparing himself for rejection. Oh no, he had really done it. He didn’t feel better at all. He just wanted to go back. He slumped his shoulders and wished he could crawl into a shell, he wished he had one.

You were speechless, amazed. Happiness flew through your veins as you couldn’t hold back to smile gently at the man opposite to you. But Newt didn’t smile. He was looking sad, deep in thought, eyes at your hand that was gently placed on his arm. Then it got to you. He was flustered! And you mentally slapped yourself for only thinking about your own feeling towards the man and not his ones, possibly also for you. His demeanor made so much sense now. This was Newt, your friend, but nervous because of you. Because of the feelings he just confessed to harbor for you. Not red-faced because of the cold but because he liked you back. You wanted to shake him and make him realize but you held yourself back.

As if the little bundle above your heads had called you, you remembered. ‘Oh Queenie, you little genius’, you thought as you looked up, taking in the mistletoe directly above the two of. Newt silently observed you, unsure how to judge your behavior. He still felt sick and confused by the warm feeling of the small smile you had shown him just moments ago. He scrunched up his face at the bundle of green leaves hanging above you, tied with a red ribbon, white berries shimmering between the green.

‘Newt…’, you whispered with newfound boldness. He blinked at you a few times, expectantly, scolding himself for looking so eager. But it was too late anyway.

‘…you do know what this means, r-right?’, your voice slipped an octave higher. You internally cringed but held the stare, taking in the mixture of blue and green.

Newt continued to blink at you, noted with cluelessness. As you stood up to stay under the mistletoe, he stood up too, frowning. You looked up under your eyelashes, taking a step closer to him. As you caged him in with the intensity of your gaze, he thought he might drown in your orbs. His eyes widened even more as you slowly lifted your hand on his chest, his pupils dilated

‘Muggles usually kiss under the mistletoe’, you breathed, your heart beating to your chest. Your breathing shortened.

‘A-are you s-sure?’, Newt asked, helplessly trying to avoid the intensity of your stare. He couldn’t master any clear thought in front of you anymore.

‘I’ve never been surer of anything Newton’, you announced, smirking and tucking him down to meet your lips under the magic of the mistletoe.

You felt like the world exploded around you. As Newt hesitantly returned the gesture, kissing you back innocently and placing a hand on your waist to tug you close to him, as close as possible. You smiled into the kiss. You leaned in towards him, feet slightly on tiptoes to reach into the back of his hair that had been driving you crazy since the first day you met him. Newt sighed as you both retreated, forehead to forehead, cheeks heated, breathless, his eyes not leaving your face.

‘You’re not that good with feelings either, are you?’, Newt observed, smirking at you, eyes glistening with pure happiness. His dimple filled smile was probably the most adorable thing you had seen in your life.

‘Isn’t it good that we found each other then?’, you asked sheepishly, tucking him by the west to kiss him again and again. Newt Scamander might have even yelped at that moment.


End file.
